


Summer's Last Light

by BlackIris



Series: Marvel Summer Fun and Fluff Fest - Flash Fiction Collection [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Books, F/M, Fluff, Jane Austin, Love Confessions, Steve is a little shit but I love him, sunset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 08:31:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19269547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackIris/pseuds/BlackIris
Summary: Prompt: Three Things: Paper back, Sandals, Sunset.





	Summer's Last Light

**Author's Note:**

> I did these prompts for WinterShock and couldnt help also doing them for Shieldshock. Sorry, not sorry.  
> Un-beta'd, enjoy!

The last light of day filters through gossamer curtains, casting shadows and beams of gold across the living room.

Darcy loves this time of day, curled up with a cup of tea. It’s calm quiet lulls away the pains of the day.

The clearing of a throat alerts her of his presence.

“Wanna go for a walk?” Steve asks, dangling her sandals from a crooked finger.

Darcy nods abandoning her nearly empty mug and joins him for a stroll through the grounds.

“Darce, I,” Steve stutters, pausing by a sprawling Japanese maple.

Darcy takes his hand—a simple gesture of kindness. Her eyebrows raise as she smirks silently allows him time to gather himself.

“Darce, you, you’ve bewitched me body and soul.” He smiles nervously through his fear of rejection.

“You’re the one that stole my paperback.” She says, biting her lip to keep her smile at bay.

“Borrowed.” Steve supplies, shaking his head with a goofy smile. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

“Really?”

“Truly.”

Their smiles mirror each other in the dappled, fading light.

“But next time, ask. I would have started you out with Persuasion.”


End file.
